Strategie — Awers
by Nerejda
Summary: Część 'Uniwersum Strategii', 1 miniaturka z tryptyku "Strategie". Ludzi i youkai dzieli mur nie do przebycia. Haruka i Kantarou stoją po przeciwnych stronach bariery, a mimo to żyją razem. Czy uda im się znaleźć sposób na przekroczenie ostatniej barykady? Z perspektywy Haruki.
1. Strategie — Awers

**Tytuł: Strategie — Awers****  
Autor****:** Nerejda**  
****Gatunek:** dramat, obyczajowy, psychologiczny  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** PG**  
****Ostrzeżenia: **wulgaryzmy  
**Bohaterowie:** Ayame, Haruka, Hasumi, Kantarou Ichinomiya, Reiko, Sugino, Yoko,  
**Relacje: **Kantarou/Haruka, Ayame/nieujawnione  
**Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 1 + dodatek, stanowiący alternatywne zakończenia "Awersu"  
******Kanon:** zgodny z anime (odc. 01–25)  
**Beta:** —, wszystkie błędy moje  
**Datowane na:** 29 czerwca 2009  
**Streszczenie:** Ludzi i youkai dzieli mur nie do przebycia. Próba sforsowania go, ominięcia czy zignorowania – każda metoda jest nieskuteczna w walce z tą przeszkodą. Haruka i Kantarou stoją po przeciwnych stronach bariery, a mimo to żyją razem. Czy uda im się znaleźć sposób na przekroczenie ostatniej barykady? Z perspektywy Kantarou.  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do autorów mangi, Sakury Kinoshite oraz Kazuko Higashiyamy,i wydawców: Mag Garden oraz studia Deen. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N**: Tryptyk _"Strategii_" stanowi całość, choć można traktować miniaturki jako oddzielne, niepowiązane ze sobą historie. Można je czytać, zaczynając od: „_Awersu"_ aż po „_Rewers_" i „_Epilog_ _oddzielny_", które zagłębiają się w psychikę obu bohaterów, nawzajem się uzupełniają, a kończą w _Epilogu oddzielnym_. Dodatkowo, w ramach swoistego żartu i przyjemności, są epilogi dodatkowe do każdej części, dla tych, którym nie odpowiada oficjalne zakończenie. Oj, przyznaję, lubię bawić się w alternatywne wersje, nawet jeśli dotyczy to własnych tekstów.  
Tryptyk wchodzi w skład przenikających się nawzajem miniaturek zebranych w „_Uniwersum Strategii_". Oczywiście, można traktować je jako oddzielne, niepowiązane ze sobą historię.  
**A/N2**: Ponieważ bohaterowie nie są wcale tak prości w obsłudze, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Bo żaden z nich nie cierpi na rozdwojenie jaźni. Dlatego że każdy zasługuje na szansę opowiedzenia swojej historii. Bo lubię się babrać w pochrzanionych bohaterach.  
Dzięki Anie, która jak zwykle wierciła mi dziurę w brzuchu, jak również i przez J., który odważył się wydawać przerażającą opinię – a bez nich świat byłby inny.  
Z dedykacją dla **Any **– za miłość do Muu-chan – i **J.** – za wyrazy uwielbienia. Nigdy nie mówiłam, że nie jestem łasa na komplementy.  
_Uwaga_: Ze względów fabularno-pisarskich zachowałam japońskie formy grzecznościowe. W ramach przypomnienia: "-san" można tłumaczyć jako "pan/pani", "-chan" jest zdrobnieniem, "sensei" używany w stosunku do mentorów, nauczycieli itd.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**STRATEGIE — REWERS**

_Nerejda_

* * *

_Manipulator_.

Uśmiecha się ujmująco z tym szczerym wyrazem oczu, któremu niewielu jest w stanie się oprzeć, i czeka na odpowiedź. Pół sekundy może nieco dłużej, po czym błyskawicznie zmieniając strategię, potrząsa głową — tak, to nie było nic ważnego, tak tylko pytałem — i zmienia temat:

— Masz ochotę na lemoniadę?

Zawsze, gdy jego taktykę spotyka klęska, udaje, że nic się nie stało i ucieka w rozmowę. Paple trzy po trzy o jakiś ogrodach, ale go nie słucham. Słowa przepływają obok, nieważne, ponieważ wszystko, co miało jakieś znaczeniu, już odeszło. Po raz kolejny.

Jest taki przewidywalny.

Kantarou maszeruje dziarsko obok mnie, ale wiem, że obserwuje uważnie każdy ruch, bacznie jak na folklorystę przystało. Gdy kończy mu się temat, zaczyna kolejny, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na moje monosylabiczne odpowiedzi. Jest dobrym mówcą, to prawda, ale jeszcze lepszym obserwatorem… przynajmniej jak na człowieka.

Nie szczędzi werwy i pasji swoim opowieściom, żywo gestykuluje, wybucha radosnym, dźwięcznym śmiechem w zabawnych momentach. Melodyjne brzmienie jego głosu jest miłe dla ucha. Nie za wysokie ani nie za niskie, idealne jak dla youkai[1].

A on o tym _wie_, uświadamiam sobie niespodziewanie, gdy podaje mi butelkę. Wie i wykorzystuje to do wydobycia z nas tego, czego akurat mu potrzeba.

— Haruka? — pyta, zmartwiony. Słyszę zaniepokojenie w jego głosie; naprawdę się przejmuje. Zaskoczenie odkryciem kolejnej cegły w gruzowisku jego manipulacji już mija — i choć sam nie do końca rozumiem, czemu mnie to tak ugodziło (przecież właśnie tego po nim oczekiwałem), zbywam go jak zwykle:

— Nie, nic. Rozmyśliłem się.

Odchodzę, a on stoi jak głupek z niepotrzebną już butelką lemoniady. Czuję na sobie jego spojrzenie, smutne i żałosne — tak patrzyłby psiak opuszczony przez właściciela.

Nie ufam mu.

A może… nie ufam sobie?

**oOo**

Testuje mnie kolejny raz. I znowu. I jeszcze raz. Im więcej wspomnień wraca, tym baczniej go obserwuję, a on tym częściej wystawia moją cierpliwość na próbę. Bada, ślepy i uważny, jak daleko może się posunąć, zanim powiem: „stop" i zmuszę go do zatrzymania się w pół kroku, zakończenia tej głupiej próby. Dlaczego oddaje mi władzę decydowania o czymś równie dla niego ważnym? Do niepodobne do Kantarou.

Nie rozumiem go.

Leży obok tak jak teraz: rozluźniony i spokojny, mimo że w każdej chwili mogę spróbować go zabić. Przecież nie zapomniał, o czymś takim nie da się po prostu ot tak zapomnieć — wiem to najlepiej. A mimo to nie wyczuwam napięcia. Żadne słowa nie psują sennej atmosfery; milczy, pogrążony we własnym świecie.

Niebo jest błękitne, nieliczne kłębiaste chmury dodają tylko uroku pięknej pogodzie. Przymykam powieki podobnie jak on. Niepotrzebnie się przejmuję, Kantarou na pewno ma jakiś plan i niedługo zacznie go realizować, a ja zdążę go przejrzeć, nim wprowadzi go w życie. Im lepiej go znam, tym łatwiej mi to przychodzi.

A może to kolejny test?

Za dużo myślę.

— Sensei, jesteś tam? — z dołu dobiega silny, kobiecy głos. Reiko bez wątpienia.

Kantarou błyskawicznie podrywa się i chyłkiem próbuje przemknąć na drugą stronę dachu. Uśmiecham się.

— Jeśli tak, wiedz, że mamy maaasę roboty! Nie przygotowałeś jeszcze kolejnego artykułu! Mam już świetny pomysł na nową, niezwykle interesującą serię! Sensei! — Jednego nie można Reiko odmówić — donośnego głosu.

Obserwuję ukradkiem krzywiącego się brzydko Kantarou, który najwyraźniej odkrył, że dach nie jest doskonałą kryjówką. I zanim otworzy usta by skamleć o ratunek, mruczę:

— Nie ma mowy, Kantarou, radź sobie sam.

Przez sekundę wygląda na zranionego, ale szybko się opanowuje. Nagła determinacja na jego twarzy zaskakuje mnie do tego stopnia, że nie jestem w stanie zareagować. A on, nawet nie uświadamiając sobie, ile daje mi do myślenia, biegnie po dachówkach w stronę szczytu.

Zatrzymuje się na skraju i patrzy w dół. Dzieląca nas odległość to ledwie kilka kroków, akurat tyle bym zdołał go złapać, gdyby zdecydował się skoczyć. Ale Kantarou nie ma najwyraźniej takiego zamiaru. Stoi i czeka w milczeniu. Patrzy w dal.

Czas mija, a on nie rusza się z miejsca. O czym myśli?

Reiko nie daje za wygraną, aż w końcu decyduje się wspiąć po drabinie. Nagle zauważa Kantarou i zamiera z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego — mimo wcześniejszych gorliwych poszukiwań — teraz ignoruje go i zmachana, z wysiłkiem usadawia się obok mnie. Milczy.

— Sensei jest leniwym autorem — zaczyna w końcu cicho, patrząc przed siebie. — Zagnanie go do napisania czegokolwiek przypomina czasami walkę z tabunem potworów. — Reiko śmieje się do siebie, rozweselona niespodziewanym porównaniem. Chyba trafia do niej ironiczna wymowa tego sformułowania. — Ale nie narzekam. Bo sensei, mimo wszystkich swoich wad, ma dobre serce — przerywa i zerka w stronę Kantarou. — Dusi w sobie za wiele… a ktoś taki, jak ty, Haruka—san, jest mu potrzebny. Nie zawiedź go, dobrze?

— Nie zawieść go — powtarzam za nią, wbijając wzrok w wyprostowaną sylwetkę Kantarou. Już go zawiodłem, na milion i więcej sposobów, i jestem pewien, że powtórzę to jeszcze nieraz… aż go zabiję.

Reiko nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, uważnie wchodząc na drabinę. Przed zejściem rzuca:

— Powiedz senseiowi, że czekam na niego na dole. Ach, Haruka—san, — nagle zatrzymuje się i patrzy mi z powagą w oczy — kiedy cię nie było, sensei pisał jak w amoku. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Jej głowa znika już z horyzontu, a ja nadal wpatruję się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widziałem smutny uśmiech Reiko.

Kantarou nadal czeka… _na mnie_?

**oOo**

— Wierzę w ciebie, Haruka. — Pewność siebie w jego głosie zabija mnie kawałek po kawałku. Budzę się każdej nocy, z przebrzmiewającymi w uszach słowami Kantarou i ciężkim oddechem, jakbym obleciał cały świat dookoła.

Dlaczego jest taki ufny?

Cholerny człowiek.

Któregoś dnia go zabiję.

W pokoju jest gorąco, nie mogę oddychać. Krótki lot powinien załatwić sprawę. Świeże, nocne powietrze faktycznie pomaga wyrzucić natrętne myśli. Wracając, zauważam na dachu skuloną postać. Ląduję obok uśpionego Kantarou, który przykryty jakimś kocem w miarę wygodnie rozlokował się na dachówkach.

Wygląda zabawnie w świetle księżyca. Przyglądam się swojemu skulonemu panu, który wcale nie przypomina dorosłego człowieka, za jakiego pragnąłby uchodzić, i siadam tuż obok. Kantarou śpi twardo, niemęczony przez natrętne myśli. Przez chwilę mu zazdroszczę.

Nie musi walczyć z samym sobą, szukać przeszłości, dokładnie wie, kim jest i czego oczekiwać od życia. Wie, komu ufać, a komu nie. To dużo, więcej niż ja jestem w stanie powiedzieć.

Nie ufam mu.

Odruchowo odgarniam kosmyki, które w blasku księżyca jaśnieją własnym światłem, jakby odbijały jasną poświatę. Czasami chciałbym, żeby mur pomiędzy ludźmi a youkai nie istniał albo chociaż był do sforsowania.

— Haru–chan? — rzuca sennie i prawdopodobnie nie do końca świadomie Kantarou, a ja zamieram.

Ludzie i youkai nie mogą żyć obok siebie.

— Cii, śpij — uspokajam go, a on posłusznie zapada w sen.

Haru–chan, tak powiedział. Haru–chan.

Odlatuję.

**oOo**

Kolejny dzień. Yoko rozwiesza pranie w ogrodzie, Kantarou pod bacznym okiem Reiko pisze kolejny artykuł, a ja siedzę w tym cholernym pokoju, pilnując Rosalie. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko tej dziewczynie, ale jest zbyt cicha. Wszyscy w domu robią wokół siebie strasznie dużo zamieszania, więc obecność kogoś, kto preferuje milczenie, powinna być odprężająca… ale nie jest.

Brakuje mi Suzu; jej radosnego, na wpół dorosłego uśmiechu, milczenia, które niosło jakieś znaczenie. Ale odeszła, jak wszyscy ludzie. Nie rozumiałem jej, dziś też tego nie potrafię, ale teraz to już nieważne.

Ludzie umierają.

Ta dziewczynka siedząca przede mną i wpatrująca się tak uważnie również. I Kantarou też dołączy do tego pochodu. Nieważne, jak bardzo są żywotni teraz, jak radośnie, bądź nie, akceptują życie, czy postępują właściwie czy nie — wszyscy umrą, zdradzeni własną śmiertelnością.

Youkai pozostaną.

— Skończyliśmy. — Kantarou jest radosny, ze szczęścia aż promienieje, gdy wkracza do pokoju. — A gdzie jest Yoko–chan?

— Rozwiesza pranie — informuję spokojnie i natychmiast wykorzystuję okazję do ucieczki.

— Haruka, a ty dokąd? — Kantarou jest, delikatnie mówiąc, zaskoczony. Wpatruje się we mnie zdziwiony gwałtownością, z jaką poderwałem się z miejsca, a ja odruchowo odwracam wzrok.

Słyszę, jak głośno wali jego serce, gdy czeka na odpowiedź.

— Odwiedzić Sugino.

— Rozumiem. — Kantarou uśmiecha się po swojemu. — Pozdrów go i Muu–chan, dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

— Nie zapomnę. — I nawet się nie krzywię, gdy brzmi to jak obietnica.

Odprowadza mnie ich wzrok, gdy wzbijam się w powietrze.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrywam, że gospodarzy nie ma w domu. Wzdycham pod nosem. Cała podróż na próżno. Prawdopodobnie Muu–chan jest u Kantarou, a Sugino, jak to on, zaraz poleciał szukać swojej żony i powtykać ile wlezie domniemanemu sprawcy ucieczki.

Muszę wracać.

Z wdziękiem ląduję na trawie, ukrywam skrzydła i wchodzę do środka. Tak jak podejrzewałem, wszyscy już są. Muu–chan, wtulona w Rosalie, wydaje się być zachwycona, Sugino nieco mniej, ale pewnie i tak czuje się o wiele lepiej, niż gdyby to Kantarou trzymał jego żonę. Yoko uwija się w pośpiechu, rozstawiając na stoliku kubki do herbaty. Jedynym, którego się tu nie spodziewałem, jest Hasumi, który pewnie przyszedł po córkę. Kantarou uśmiecha się na mój widok i wskazuje mi miejsce tuż obok siebie.

Przez chwilę mam ochotę odmówić, ale nie potrafię.

Śmieją się i przekomarzają. Ludzie i youkai, razem. Nie rozumiem ich, a mimo to czuję się dobrze w tym mieszanym towarzystwie. Są mi bliscy na swój dziwaczny sposób — potrafią stworzyć tak silne więzi, że ciężko je zerwać. Próbowałem i nie udało się.

Jestem youkai, choć nie do końca. Nie jestem człowiekiem, a żyję z nimi i służę jednemu z nich. Bączek zawieszony między dwoma światami, z niekompletnym zestawem wspomnień i mocy.

Kantarou śmieje się radośnie, proponując jakiś zakład Hasumi, który — a jakże by inaczej — oczywiście go przyjmuje.

Uśmiecham się, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Jest mi dobrze, tu, wśród tej dziwnej zbieraniny. Czy na tym polega te ludzkie szczęście?

Gdybyś mogła mi powiedzieć, Suzu…

**oOo**

Jest wieczór; na zewnątrz panuje lekki chłód, ale Kantarou zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. Rozkoszujemy się herbatą, to taki nasz codzienny zwyczaj.

— Haruka, ja… jestem twoim przyjacielem? — Jego głos nieznacznie drży, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien zadać to pytanie.

Nie chcę, by denerwował się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, więc wbrew sobie odpowiadam szczerze:

— Nie wiem. — Jego ramiona nagle opadają; cały wydaje się ochlapnąć jak baloniki, którymi bawiły się tamte dzieci z okolicy. — Ludzka idea przyjaźni jest mi obca — wyjaśniam. — Jest dobrze, tak jak jest.

— Może masz rację — zgadza się ze mną pośpiesznie, kiwając głową.

Rozmowa toczy się dalej, ale, gdy myśli, że nie widzę, już nie uśmiecha się z ożywieniem.

W którym momencie udaje? A może cały czas gra?

To dlatego nie mogę mu zaufać.

**oOo**

Słońce wisi nisko nad miastem. Czerwony blask rozlewa się po ulicach, gdy zmęczeni wracamy z kolejnej misji. Ostatnio mamy aż za dużo zajęć i nawet radosny uśmiech Kantarou mnie nie zmyli — jest wyczerpany. Mimo to nie chciał ze mną polecieć.

Nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Ostatnio w ogóle nic nie pojmuję. Yoko chodzi zamyślona, jakby już ten dom przestał być jej światem. Kantarou uśmiecha się częściej niż zwykle, ciągle żartuje, nawet gdy nie ma z czego. Obydwoje zachowują się dziwnie. Chodzą wokół siebie na paluszkach, bez przerwy jest tylko: „Kan–chan", „Yoko–chan", ale bez dawnej sympatii w głosie. Rosalie również dawno u nas nie była.

Zmienili się.

— Może się przejdziemy, Haruka? — zaproponował wtedy z napięciem, a ja, nic nie rozumiejąc, zgodziłem się. Popełniłem błąd, teraz to wiedzę. Trzeba było odmówić.

Dziewczyna, Ayame–chan, jak przedstawił ją Kantarou z radosnym uśmiechem, towarzyszy nam całą drogę. Rozmawiają, a ja idę za nimi jak zbędny balast.

Ludzie są niepojęci.

Na nasz widok Yoko zamiera, zaskoczona. Szybko zbiera się w sobie, ale widać, że sytuacja jej nie odpowiada. Skoro nawet ja to widzę, dlaczego Kantarou nie reaguje?

Dziewczyna, ta Ayame, jest czarująca, śliczna i obeznana w jego ukochanym temacie. Nie dziwi mnie, że ją lubi. Im bardziej się im przypatruję, tym mocniej widzę, że do siebie pasują. Yoko najwyraźniej też, ponieważ szybko znika z pola widzenia.

Następnego dnia jestem tylko trochę zaskoczony, gdy po powrocie z porannego lotu widzę Ayame–chan siedzącą obok Kantarou, który szepce jej coś do ucha. Kolejnego już nie, a po tygodniu obecność dziewczyny na posiłkach wydaje się nieodzowna.

Obserwuję ich uważnie, chłonąc te ludzkie zwyczaje godowe, starając się je jakoś zrozumieć. Yoko, wręcz przeciwnie, unika jak może kontaktu z obojgiem. Gdy pewnego dnia Hasumi przyprowadza Rosalie, wydaje się równie zszokowany jak ona widokiem tych dwojga. Oczywistym rezultatem jego zaskoczenia jest kłótnia z Kantarou.

Następnego dnia Yoko znika z naszego życia.

Jest wieczór, gdy wreszcie zadaję dręczące mnie od jakiegoś czasu pytanie:

— Dlaczego?

Kantarou uśmiecha się smutno.

— Bo tak było trzeba. — Widząc, że nic nie rozumiem, wyjaśnia: — Pamiętasz dziedzica rodu Fushimiya? Tego, który nienawidził youkai?

W końcu przypominam sobie smutnego mężczyznę.

— Tak.

— Przemyślał wszystko i zdecydował, że nie przeszkadza mu lisia natura Yoko. Decyzja należała do niej. Mogła z nim odejść albo zostać z nami.

Do czego zmierza? Pytam go o to, a on spogląda na moją twarz. Nic nie ukrywa, więc widzę go tak bezbronnym i smutnym, jak jest naprawdę. Kłamca, który nie kłamie.

To osobliwe uczucie patrzeć na całkowicie odsłoniętego Kantarou. Żadnej maski, uśmiechu, tylko czyste uczucia. Czuję głód, płonący gdzieś w trzewiach i jestem przerażony. Czyżbym był gotów go zabić? To jeszcze nie ten czas, niewłaściwa pora.

Czy kiedykolwiek będzie _właściwa_?

— Nie mogłem pozwolić, by uczucia do nas, cała troska i opiekuńczość przysłoniły jej prawo do podjęcia samodzielnej decyzji. Jeśli miała odejść, to tylko dlatego że sama tego chce i jest na to gotowa. Tylko dlatego — powtarza z naciskiem. — Nie mieliśmy prawa jej zatrzymywać.

— Dałeś jej prawo wyboru, nie mówiąc jednocześnie o środkach, które miały go ułatwić? — upewniam się, czy dobrze go rozumiem, ale jeszcze zanim zadam to pytanie, już znam odpowiedź.

— Skoro ujmujesz to w taki sposób, to tak.

Kantarou odwraca wzrok. Właśnie w tej chwili wygląda jak dzieciak. Patrzę na niego bez słowa. W końcu decyduję się powiedzieć:

— Czy gdybym to był ja, nie Yoko, zachowałbyś się tak samo?

Milczy.

— Jeśli będę chciał odejść i nigdy nie wrócić, pozwolisz mi?

Nagły spazm bólu przebiega przez jego twarz, ale błyskawicznie znika. Kantarou znów jest spokojny.

— Jeśli taka będzie twoja decyzja — mówi w końcu.

— I nie będziesz mnie szukał? — Do ostatniej chwili nie jestem pewny, czy to pytanie powinno paść, ale _muszę_ wiedzieć.

— Tego nie mogę obiecać.

Wpadający przez otwarte okno wiatr dźwięczy w wiszących dzwonkach.

**oOo**

— Śmierć z twojej ręki nie będzie taka straszna — ucina kolejny raz moje próby poważnej rozmowy na ten temat. I kolejny raz rozpadam się na kawałki, które potem zbieram przez wiele dni.

Dlaczego jest tak uparty?

Cholerny człowiek.

Przecież i tak go zabiję.

Ilekroć próbuję naprowadzić rozmowę na ten temat, ucina go szybkim i sprawnym cięciem, po czym błyskawicznie ucieka z pola walki. To tchórzostwo czy odwaga? — nie rozumiem ludzi. Co mu daje odrzucanie raz za razem moich prób?

Z każdym dniem coraz więcej pamiętam, kolejne wspomnienia zadomawiają się w pamięci, siła mych pragnień rośnie. Niedługo już nie będę w stanie powstrzymać instynktu.

Powinien odejść.

Nie wiem, czy jeszcze potrafię. Yoko nie wróciła. Hasumi zakazał Rosalie tu zaglądać. Ayame–chan również już nie przychodzi. Gdy pytam Kantarou, dlaczego, jest zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego miałaby tu zaglądać? Poza tym Ayame–chan ma już kogoś, kogo darzy uczuciem. — Uśmiecha się szczerze. Dociera do mnie, że Kantarom kibicuje dziewczynie, chce by jej się udało, by zdobyła obiekt swoich uczuć.

Nie rozumiem, czemu uczucia są tak ważne… nie rozumiem.

To nieodpowiedni moment, wiem o tym, ale ciekawi mnie odpowiedź.

— A ty masz?

Kantarou wygląda na oburzonego, a ja chcę wymazać pytanie, które padło.

— To oczywiste.

Nie wiem, co w tym takiego oczywistego, ale już się nie dopytuję. Youkai różnią się od ludzi w zbyt wielu sprawach.

Kantarou ma kogoś, kogo darzy uczuciem. Powtarzam to ciągle w myślach, analizuję każdą sekundę tej rozmowy. Wiedząc o tym, jak mogę mu ufać?

Nie mogę.

**oOo**

Rosalie pojawia się niespodziewanie następnego dnia po tej rozmowie. Nie uśmiecha się na nasz widok, jak zwykle poważniejsza niż wskazuje to metryka. Kantarou jest tak szczęśliwy, że usta nie zamykają mu się nawet na sekundę. Dziewczynie zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać. Od czasu do czasu wtrąci jakieś słówko, jakby porozumiewała się kodem zrozumiałym tylko dla nich. To dlatego wolę nie przeszkadzać. Ludzie niech dogadają się między sobą.

Jestem już zbędny.

Wycofuję się po cichu, gdy Rosalie rzuca niepewnym głosem:

— Lucyfer?

Słyszałem już wcześniej, jak tak mnie nazywała, ale dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, że nie znam pełnego znaczenia tego słowa. Obiecuję sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji zapytam Kantarou.

— Jest pod drzwiami i podsłuchuje. Zawołać go? — Najwyraźniej Rosalie kiwa głową, bo zaraz mnie woła: — Haruka, dołącz, proszę, do nas.

Nie mam wyboru. Bezpośredni rozkaz. Wchodzę do środka i grzecznie kłaniam się gościowi.

Rosalie uśmiecha się do mnie swojsko, z czymś, co nazwałbym sympatią, a co zaskakuje mnie na tyle, bym stanął bez słowa.

Kantarou śmieje się złośliwie, ale szybko przestaje na widok zdenerwowanego Hasumi, który z okrzykiem: „Ichinomiya, ty draniu, zabiję cię!" wparowuje do środka.

Wszystkich zaskakuje twarda riposta ze strony gospodarza, który stwierdza:

— Jeśli Haruka mnie nie zabije, masz wolną rękę.

To przystopowuje Hasumiego na tyle, by zdołał się choć trochę opanować. Widzę zdezorientowane spojrzenie, którym wodzi po naszych twarzach, jakby oczekiwał, że któreś z nas roześmieje się z jego łatwowierności i zapewni: _to tylko żart, głupi żart_…

Milczenie jest ciężkie, dusi ciężarem słów, które nie padły, wszyscy to czujemy. Rosalie w końcu decyduje się przerwać tę żenującą sytuację — bez słowa chwyta go za rękaw i jakimś swoim sposobem zmusza do wyjścia, rzucając przez ramię wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

Kantarou odwraca się i zaczyna sprzątać ze stołu naczynia. Obserwuję jego spokojne, wyważone ruchy, zachowuje się tak, jakby nic na świecie się bardziej nie liczyło w tej chwili. Nic nie rozumiem i niespodziewanie ogarnia mnie złość.

Mam już dość ludzi i ich dziwacznego zachowania. Bez słowa oddalam się i odlatuję.

Sugino karmi właśnie Muu–chan, gdy wpadam do środka. Nie przeszkadza mi, gdy zbieram myśli, dając tyle czasu, ile potrzebuję. W końcu pyta z rezygnacją w głosie:

— Znowu ten człowiek? Kantarou? Kiedy w końcu dasz sobie z nim spokój? Po prostu odejdź. Już dawno powinieneś to zrobić.

— Mur pomiędzy ludźmi i youkai jest nie do pokonania, prawda?

— Nawet jeśli nie, dla ciebie nic to nie zmienia. W końcu go zabijesz. — Sugino zdaje się czytać mi w myślach. Przerywa na chwilę, nagle niepewny siebie, by wreszcie dokończyć: — A potem zadręczysz się wyrzutami sumienia, Pożeraczu Demonów.

Zagapiam się na niego w milczeniu. Ma rację, tak pewnie się stanie. To znaczy, że muszę odejść i nie dopuścić do jego śmierci.

— Pożeraczu Demonów… Haruka — Sugino zaskakuje mnie, po raz pierwszy używając imienia, które nadał mi Kantarou. — Ten człowiek… on nie jest wcale taki zły, jak na człowieka, oczywiście — dodaje pośpiesznie, jakby nie chcąc, bym opacznie go zrozumiał — ale to nie zapewni mu obrony przed tobą, gdy odzyskasz wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Nic nie zdoła. Każdy dzień, który spędzasz w jego towarzystwie, naraża go coraz bardziej. Odejdź, dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Zamieszkaj tu, z nami, prawda, Muu–chan? — upewnia się, patrząc na radosną, małą, zieloną youkai, swoją krnąbrną żonę.

— Może skorzystam z oferty — decyduję się przemyśleć propozycję.

Dopiero blask zachodzącego słońca wytrąca mnie z własnego świata. Pośpiesznie żegnam się z Sugino i Muu–chan i wracam do Kantarou, który czeka na mnie na dachu.

Nie zaskakuje mnie ten widok, coś we mnie czekało na niego.

Milczy, gdy siadam tuż obok niego.

— Kim jest Lucyfer?

Odpowiada bez wahania, jakby ten problem był ważniejszy od naszych, trudnych spraw:

— Niosący światło. Najwyższy z aniołów. I… ten, który zdradził swojego boga.

Uśmiecham się gorzko.

— Rosalie ma racje — pasuje do mnie.

Kantarou nie odpowiada, smutny i pogrążony we własnym świecie.

— Odejdziesz bez pożegnania? — pyta w końcu bezbarwnie.

Coś zimnego spada głęboko w moim wnętrzu. Echo czegoś, co nie ma nazwy… i mieć jej nie będzie.

— Będę tu na ciebie czekał, Haruka.

Obietnica czy groźba? Nie potrafię rozstrzygnąć.

**oOo**

_Intrygant._

Podczas pożegnania doskonale wiedział co robić. Przeklinam cię za to, Kantarou Ichinomiya.

_Uśmiecha się radośnie, jakby przed chwilą nie powiedział czegoś dziwnego._

_— Umrzeć z ręki ukochanej osoby to najlepsze, co może mnie spotkać, Haruka. Pamiętaj o tym, gdy zapadnie zmierzch, a ja ruszę na kolejną misję, sam, bez osoby, która byłaby w stanie mnie ochronić._

Spokój, z jakim to mówił, jest przerażający. A powaga w jego głosie budzi mnie noc w noc. Nie potrafię wyrzucić z pamięci naszego pożegnania. Nawiedza mnie w snach, niczym kolorowy wyrzut. Youkai zwykle nie mają snów, nie takie…

Dlaczego Kantarou nie da mi o sobie zapomnieć?

Cholerny człowiek.

Spokój dnia rozpada się na tysiące drobnych fragmentów za każdym razem, gdy zbliża się noc. Śnię o nim, o jego słowach, smutnych oczach, gdy odmówiłem.

_— Jest taki zwyczaj, że skazańcy mają prawo do ostatniej prośby, Haruka. Możesz odmówić, jeśli chcesz. To nie będzie rozkaz pana ani nic w tym stylu. Po prostu przemyśl odpowiedź, dobrze? — Gdy kiwam głową, ciągnie spokojnie: — Obejmij mnie, pierwszy i ostatni raz. O nic więcej nie proszę._

Mur nie do przeskoczenia — ludzie i youkai. Dlatego odmówiłem.

Nie żałuję.

_Po raz ostatni._

_— Jestem grzesznikiem. I kłamcą, Haruka, jednak nigdy nie okłamałem samego siebie… i ciebie. Chcę po prostu, żebyś o tym wiedział._

Nie mogę ci ufać, Kantarou. Nie mogę.

_— W końcu będę na tyle silny by ruszyć za tobą w pościg. Spodziewaj się, że któregoś dnia stanę przed tobą. I wtedy mnie zabijesz, Pożeraczu Demonów._

Kantarou wie, jak efektownie zakończyć.

To, co do niego czuję, nie da się umiejscowić w prostych kategoriach czerni i bieli, zaufania i jego braku. Jest moim panem, oswobodzicielem i _przyjacielem_? Nade wszystko jednak człowiekiem. A youkai i ludzie nie mogą żyć razem, zbyt mocno się różnią.

Nie przyniosę mu śmierci.

To nie będę ja.

* * *

[1] Youkai, yōkai — ogólna nazwa mitycznych potworów występujących w mitologii japońskiej.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


	2. Dodatek

******Oznaczenie wiekowe:** PG—15**  
****Ostrzeżenia:** sugerowana scena erotyczna

**A/N:** Zebrane tutaj maleństwa stanowią alternatywne zakończenia dla "Strategii — Awersu", napisane dla czystej przyjemności wymyślania, jak inaczej niż w "Epilogu oddzielnym" może zakończyć się ta historia.

Miłej zabawy.

* * *

******DODATEK **do****** "STRATEGIE — AWERS"**

* * *

**Epilog I (wersja Sugino)**

To ja jestem tym, który powrócił. Kantarou nie miał szans z rozwścieczonym Pożeraczem Demonów. Nigdy nie miał.

Umierając, po prostu się uśmiechał.

— Haruka, wróciłeś — powiedział i nie zrobił żadnego uniku przed moim ciosem. Zginął pokonany jednym silnym atakiem. — Cieszę się, że to jednak byłeś ty.

Umierał samotnie, jak przystało na człowieka.

**oOo**

**Epilog II (wersja Rosalie)**

— Czekałeś na mnie, Haruka? — Kantarou opierał się o drzewo i uśmiechał radośnie. — Obiecałem, że cię znajdę, pamiętasz?

Prawie się nie zmienił. Jedynie długa blizna na policzku wskazywała na upływ czasu. Przeżył.

— Nie — zaprzeczyłem oczywistości.

— To dobrze. Dzięki temu łatwiej cię wytropiłem. — Roześmiał się jak dawniej. — To teraz gdzie _ruszamy_?

**oOo**

**Epilog III (wersja Hasumi)**

Gdy Sugino wrócił z miasta, od razu zrozumiałem, że coś się stało. Unikał mojego wzroku tak starannie, że zahaczył kolanem o stolik i wyłożył się jak długi.

— Mów — zażądałem od razu, nie czekając nawet, aż się podniesie.

— Ten człowiek, Kantarou, umarł. Trzy dni temu był pogrzeb.

A więc jednak to nie ja go zabiłem. Wcale jednak nie czułem się szczęśliwszy z tego powodu.

**oOo**

**Epilog IV (wersja Reiko)**

— Haru–chan — jęczał mi do ucha, gdy raz za razem zgłębiałem się w jego ciało. Obejmował mnie mocno, jakby bał się, że zniknę z pierwszymi promieniami słońca.

— Jestem tu — uspokajałem go, z trudem panując nad oddechem. Nie przypuszczałem, że ludzie i youkai mogą do siebie tak _idealnie_ pasować.

— Pocałuj mnie w końcu — prychnął jak dzieciak, ale nie dałem mu szansy na dłuższe fanaberie.

Haru–chanował mi aż miło.

**oOo**

**Epilog V (wersja Yoko)**

Kantarou kończył pisać kolejny artykuł, gdy Yoko przyniosła mu herbatę. Wycofała się błyskawicznie, zanim ją zauważył. Zamykając drzwi, westchnęła pod nosem. Siedział tam już tyle czasu. Dobrze, że wróciła, bo inaczej umarłby z głodu.

Głupi Kantarou.

Gdy wróciła, nie spodziewała się zastać otępiałego etnologa, który nie był w stanie nawet zaparzyć sobie herbaty. Teraz jakoś funkcjonował, ale nadal wiele brakowało mu do normalności.

I równie głupi Haruka.

Złość i współczucie — miotała się z kąta w kąt, bo lisia dwoistość nie pozwalała jej wybrać.

* * *

_Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


End file.
